


the egos & sleep: part 2

by lich_kid



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Night Terrors, once again darkiplier being creepy & kind of manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lich_kid/pseuds/lich_kid
Summary: the host and darkiplier kind of discuss his sleeping problems.





	the egos & sleep: part 2

the host’s sleeping habits, were, to say the least…… unhealthy. his abilities were under his control during the day, when he was awake, but…. when sleep came, so did the night terrors.

they weren’t new, he had them even as the author, but it’s a different beast when you’re living with a group of other people, especially when those people are so….. different. at first, the host found himself trying to be consoled by the kind doctor, whose room was nearest to his own. the host, after calming down a bit, decided to erase the memories of that night from dr iplier’s mind, feeling…. too exposed. although he did sometimes suspect the doctor remembered through dreams, but neither ever brought it up, so it stayed secret.  
the next person to hear the host wake up screaming was darkiplier.  
it was no surprise to him, of course, and the host didn’t know until later, but dark relished the opportunity to comfort him. after all, you’ll always return to someone if they make you feel safe, and darkiplier knew how useful the host’s abilities could prove.  
regardless of motives, though, the host remembers that night quite clearly.

 

he awoke to the feeling of someone’s strong grip holding him steady by the shoulders, cold but firm. it took him a minute to catch his breath, already burning with embarrassment knowing that someone had caught him again, screaming and vulnerable. but there was no snarky comment or laugh from his companion, just steady, unmoved breathing that honestly helped the host regain his composure.

“doctor…?”

a breathy chuckle met his query, and answering it too. only dark laughed at his questions like that, but what he was doing here, the host couldn’t guess. he didn’t seem the type of person to comfort someone in need, but perhaps the blind man had misjudged him.

“no, not the doctor. just a friend, here to help. nightmare?”

the host, shifting a bit so that he was a bit more relaxed under the steady hands on his shoulders, shook his head, thankful that the lights were still off. he wasn’t very sure how he knew that, but he did.

“the host has.. night terrors. he’s very sorry for troubling darkiplier so late into the night, he did not mean to wake anyone.”

the hands gave one last squeeze before retreating, and he heard the other moving into what he assumed was a more comfortable position on the host’s bed before a cold glass of water was pushed into his hands. he drank gratefully while the other replied, voice warm and suave as ever.

“it’s the least i can do for a friend. if you need to talk, i’ll always be happy to lend an ear, darling. you trust me, don’t you, host?”

the host bit his lip, thinking, but after a few moments of silence he held the glass out in darkiplier’s direction.

“the host hesitates, but he supposes yes, he does trust dark. he did not expect such kindness from him, considering the other ego’s reactions to darkiplier when he passes them in the hallway, but it’s possible they’ve simply had a bad experience with him, or misjudged him. there is also the possibility that the host has misjudged darkiplier, and he is aware. but for now he is simply appreciative of the comfort he has received.”

there were a few moments of silence after his statement, and he fidgeted nervously with his hands, picking at old wounds. a bad habit but one that kept him distracted, and the host jumped at the sudden touch of cold fingers wrapping around his wrists and pulling them away from the scratches.

“hurting yourself won’t help anything, but im glad to hear you trust me, host. I think we’ll be very good friends. if you wish, i can stay nearby and watch over you, help keep the night terrors away.”

the trouble, you see, is that the host was a bit….. touch starved, but also extremely nervous about being touched without knowing about it beforehand. yes, touch starvation is a real thing, look it up if you don’t believe me. regardless, this was all a bit confusing to the host, and he nodded without really thinking, pulling his arms back to himself. dark let go immediately, but honestly i rather think he knew how this all affected the other.

“well, then i think i’ll be off for the night, yes? I can help with falling asleep, if thats a difficulty. the doctor often asks for my help, it’s….. a specialty of mine.”

the host, exhausted and confused, nodded again and curled up in the bed, just wishing to get some rest and not think about anything for a bit. as he breathed slowly, he felt a sort of drowsiness start in his lungs, like he inhaled smoke, but as much as it was terrifying, it was somehow.... calming too, like a drug.

and so, the host fell into sleep like a drowning man into water.


End file.
